gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Forces Rising
Rumor has it that a new, deadly force has been rising a dark army and forcing pirates to be slaves to this dark lord. Speak to Jack Sparrow to help with the search. Talk to Jack Sparrow (500 Notoriety) Old Jack says he saw a ghost threatening some pirates. If it's ghosts your wondering about, you best talk to Hector Barbossa. Talk to Captain Barbossa (1,000 Notoriety) You explain the situation to Barbossa. He says he can identify the ghost by gathering a few cursed items. Defeat 15 Undead of any kind and recover some rags Sink 15 Undead Ships of any kind and recover some cursed sails Search Crates for Shrunken Heads Loot a Cursed Coin from a buried treasure chest Talk to Hector Barbossa (1,500 Notoriety) Barbossa brings all the ingredients and a faint message appears. You now know a ghost called Foulberto Smasho is behind this. Explore Raven's Cove Explore Cave of Lost Souls Defeat Foulberto Smasho Foulberto Smasho: You may have beaten me, pirate! But the Dark Lord has already stolen the Island Totems, and is ready to destroy the Caribbean and rise a dark empire! MUAHAHAHA! Foulberto laughs in amusement until his spirit fades away ... Talk to Jack Sparrow (5,000 Notoriety) The case is cold. We are left with no clues on who is behind this. A Dark Lord you say? I think the Bartender here in Faithful Bride knows a tad bit about Dark Lords. Talk to John Carver (500 Notoriety) I won't speak a word about dark lords until my business is back up! Fetch me some rum and I'll think about talking. Sink 15 Navy Ships of any kind and recover some rum Talk to John Carver ( 1,500 Notoriety) Ahh, its good to have money. Alright. Explain this "Dark Lord' to me. Hmm, stealing pirates and Ghost Minions? I think the best bet it is a ghost called Griminstro. Talk to Tia Dalma for more information. Visit Tia Dalma (500 Notoriety) Ahh ... yes, Griminstro. Once a fine man, a shame he went bad. He caused so much trouble and was so powerful, he was destroyed by the Voodoo Lords and came back as a Black Ghost similar to Foulberto Smasho. Missing pirates, you say? I have a theory on what he is up to. He is trapping powerful pirates and draining their powers for his own, so he can rule the Caribbean. First, you must travel to his small island and take back the Island Totems. Explore Griminstro's Labyrinth Recover 3 Island Totems from buried treasure chests Return totems to each main island Enter Griminstro's Labyrinth Activate Labyrinth Boss Battle Navigate through the Labyrinth Free all 50 Pirates Defeat Grimistro Grimistro: You're a fool, street dog! Grimistro never quits! I'll be back, you dog! '' ''(Grimstro yells "YOU'LL SEE" until he is dragged into the afterlife) Talk to Jack Sparrow Final Reward: Amount of gold you need to get max. IF you are already maxed, you get no gold. Griminstro's Blade You can redo this quest as many times needed. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Quests Category:POTCO